Union of an Angel and a Demon
by Raines
Summary: Ootori Kyoya and Fujioka Haruhi are getting married! Yoshio and Ranka constantly argue over the arrangements of the wedding, and Tamaki wants to be Haruhi's Maid of Honor! Will the Shadow King and the Natural manage to survive the wedding preparations?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Oh hey, I'm back again peeps. I don't know what suddenly gotten into me. I go through a depressing state, and suddenly, I'm about to write a funny comedic romance. What is wrong with me ha ha. Anyway, there isn't going to be a lot of drama here folks, nothing but fluff, love, and a whole lot of humorous situations! Anyway enjoy, and I would love a review here! It will keep me going hopefully!

* * *

**  
Prologue: Proposing, Chaos, and the Reunion of the Host Club**

Tokyo was in its morning rush hour; the sea of people pushed forth into the directions of their jobsites like a well-oiled machine. It was any other Wednesday in the business heart of Tokyo. Towering skyscrapers shield the workers from the sun, and a cool, refreshing breeze passed through those outside as if to reassure them that they will get through the day. The weather was perfect that morning, but unfortunately, it was to be wasted indoors in a cubicle or an office of some sort. However, two souls weren't about to spend their days locked up.

One of these souls was thirty year old Ootori Kyoya. He sat idly in the outside portion of a café as he watched the passerby workers walking by as he sipped his warm coffee calmly. His sharp eyes gazed at them, looking at each of their faces but never bothering to remember them consciously. Despite the years going by, he still resembled his former teenage self when he was once Shadow King of the Ouran High Host Club, only older. His face was more defined, and he allowed his hair to grow out slightly. His youthful appearance even allowed himself to pass off as a man in his mid-twenties instead of his early thirties. Nevertheless, despite even that, he was no longer mistaken for a 'boy', but a 'man'.

Handsome, devilish, and overall cunning were the words that can be used to describe Kyoya. Kind, considerate, and compassionate were the words that were frequently used by Kyoya's true love, Fujioka Haruhi.

"Kyoya!" A feminine voice called out to him.

Lifting his eyes up from his coffee, he saw _her_ and immediately smiled softly. "Haruhi. Punctual as ever."

The woman looked down at her wrist to check her watch and he was right, it was exactly nine a.m.; the exact time that they were supposed to meet. Typically, Kyoya wouldn't even be up, but over the years he had learned to curb that habit whenever an important meeting came up in the morning. Of course, 'important meetings' were merely spending time with Haruhi before high noon. Any business meetings were always pushed back after twelve.

"Hai! Fortunately my secretary didn't call in for any emergencies and…I turned off my cellphone. So, it's just you and I." She took the seat in front of Kyoya and caught him staring, "What?"

Smirking slyly, Kyoya leaned forward until he was only mere centimeters away from her face, "You are as beautiful as always."

Unfazed by his sweet words and proximity, Haruhi shot back the same grin, "Now Kyoya, that may work on other women, but you know that never worked on me."

Leaning back and crossing his arms, Kyoya sighed and shook his head smiling, "Yes. Then again, if you were like any other women, you probably wouldn't have caught my interests."

"So what's the plan this morning?"

"Just a little walk in the park. I have to get back in the office at twelve, I have a meeting with the board of directors; they were surprised that I was willing to schedule on that time." Kyoya chuckled and reached for his coffee.

"Great! I have an appointment with a firm's client at one, so that sounds perfect. You're not one to take me on a simple date like a walk in the park. What are you planning Ootori?" She asked him suspiciously and lightheartedly. Haruhi knew of Kyoya's little surprises here and there, but then again, after years of dating him, it was to be expected

Kyoya finished up his coffee and stood back up as he extended his hand politely to Haruhi as he said back with a grin, "You'll find out Haruhi."

She took his hand and stood up with him; the two looked into one another's eyes, onyx boring into brown. They were in love, and they have helped the other grow up into splendid adults. They took each other's hands and began walking off in the direction of the park, talking comfortable as they went along.

* * *

Kyoya was now the undisputed leader of the entire Ootori Corporation. Of course, he was never placed as heir, and it wasn't his father who appointed him to his position. It was merely a year after graduating from medical school with a doctorate degree where he ruthlessly acquired and took over the entire group. His father and older brothers were a small obstacle in his quest for the top. His father retired and signed the contract to pass on the reigns to his youngest son. Needless to say, he retired with a proud smile on his face and the two managed to patch up their relationship somewhat. His two older brothers, although bitter, were capable and loyal enough to be Kyoya's most trusted executives. He was voted one of the richest and most handsome man in all of Japan.

Haruhi, on the other hand, graduated Law School a year early with full honors and already had been offered a generous job offer in one of the country's most prestigious civil law firms. No longer the blunt and naïve youth she was in her teens, she was now a famous and wise lawyer who had earned the trust and the love of the clients she worked for in their cases. Justice was always served whenever she took step in court. She was a beautiful woman now too; it was now impossible to ever see her as a feminine man. Womanly curves, a sparking face, and long, straight, brown hair like a Feudal Era hime, many of her male coworkers always attempted to ask her out to dinner. They wouldn't think twice about asking her out if they had known who she was with.

Speaking of which, their relationship was completely a secret. Surprisingly, they had been together for over a decade now. Well, officially, they were together for only four years. After graduating from Ouran, Haruhi went ahead and studied abroad in a foreign country for her education. Kyoya, who hardly contacted his friends anymore and completely focused on his goal, decided to study abroad as well. Ironically, they attended the same university. When they met again, they were instantly both friends and enemies. Kyoya retained his aloofness and hid away under his emotions, and Haruhi remained proud and strove to show that she was independent. Of course, only one thing drove them to be together and that was loneliness.

They had no other friends at the school, and so, they began to grow close to one another. They easily became the best of friends, and they realized that they had much more in common with one another than they originally thought. The business-like relationship that they had in high school diminished and out came a new and more wonderful link between the two Ouran graduates. Needless to say, they fell in love. The walls of that prevented Kyoya from expressing his emotions crumbled, and Haruhi realized the necessity of depending on someone.

Kyoya and Haruhi kept in contact with one another soon after graduating from basic university courses. As they went off into Law School and Medical School in Japan, the pair continued contacting with one another. It was on Haruhi's graduation ceremony did Kyoya do the unexpected. He kissed her. He kissed her on the lips and held one another for only a brief few seconds. Something just clicked between them. Like her hosting ability, the kiss was natural. The love that they had for one another was revealed, and with their lessons that they learned, they both took a step into an area that they never realized they were capable of.

Four years later, they were still with each other. Funny enough, they never really told anyone about them ever hooking up. Kyoya's family didn't know, and neither did Haruhi's father. Coworkers, of course, would never have known. The two just never really find the need to mention it. Most importantly, the Host Club never knew. In fact, the two haven't made any real contact with the busy heirs to their own fortunes. The twins were travelling the world to promote their fashion line. Tamaki immersed himself in the business world as he was being groomed for the succession of the Suoh Company. Hunny stood at the head of his family and he, along with Mori, was constantly traveling to different governments to train soldiers.

Of course, they would all know soon, whether or not Kyoya and Haruhi liked it.

"It's such a good day, aaah…I'm glad I'm off from my work this morning, but I wouldn't mind taking rest of the day off!" Haruhi stated as she rested her arms on the railing that overlooked the beautiful lake that was present in the park.

Kyoya walked up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulders, "My my, Miss Workaholic actually thinking of relaxing rather than working? That's a surprise." He said cheerfully into her ear, kissing it gently as he finished speaking.

Giggling, she brushed a strand a hair away from her face and then rested her arms on Kyoya's, "Hn. Like you should be talking. I had to drag you out of work just so you can eat. Fortunately, you couldn't resist the allure of my cooking."

"Hai. The Ootori deserves the best, and you, Haruhi, are the best chef in all of Japan."

"You're just saying that to get some later tonight I bet."

With a deadpan expression, Kyoya replied, "Amazingly blunt as always…"

His hands disappeared from her waist, the warmth of his body suddenly disappearing. Haruhi missed the contact and hurriedly turned around. What she saw next though caught her completely surprised. Standing there, with his right palm raised, a black little box rested on it. The lid was open, and sitting comfortable on the velvet cushion was a ring. The band was entirely gold with Haruhi's first name etched within it. The diamond was not lavishly big or decorated like you would expect from a rich man like Kyoya. The diamond was small, and quaint. It was simple, and it complemented Haruhi more than any larger stone.

The lawyer gasped and took one step back. Kyoya wasn't kneeling, he didn't need to and he wouldn't allow himself to. He and Haruhi were equals. They would never lower themselves to one another. That was their understanding, and that was their love for one another. She understood it, but she was not able to comprehend what was happening for a couple more seconds. Kyoya smiled warmly at her as he said, "Fujioka Haruhi. Will you marry me?"

Despite the innate differences of Haruhi from any other female, it is heavily noted that no matter what, a girl would always be a girl when it comes to the man they love. So, in a clear and uncharacteristic gesture of Haruhi, she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Kyoya's tall, slim body. She placed her face against his chest while smiling happily as she burst out with an excited, "Yes!"

_Click!_

Behind the bushes, a man grinned as he lowered his camera. Boy was he going to make a fortune!

* * *

Fujioka Ryoji, otherwise known as Ranka, sat in front of coffee table. He had yet to shave, and he didn't really feel up to getting ready for the day (which includes an hour or so putting on his makeup) so early. His mug of joe rested on the table as he unfolded the newspaper he gotten from the front steps. He had to get groceries later and bank Haruhi's check. Despite telling her that she didn't need to support him, she still continued to do it anyway and Ranka didn't want to fight about it constantly with his stubborn daughter. He turned to the front page of the newspaper and took a sip of his coffee. Of course, it didn't last long. Immediately after glancing at the cover, Ranka forcefully spluttered out his coffee from his mouth and away from the newspaper.

Ranka dropped the newspaper and stood up as he rushed for the phone as he cried out, "HARUUUUUHIIIIII!"

On the cover of the paper, it said:

**The Angel of Tokyo and the Shadow King Getting Married!**

**Yesterday morning, Ootori Kyoya and Fujioka Haruhi were spotted together at Tokyo Park as the infamous Ootori proposed to the rising star of civil law! Ootori Kyoya (30) is the current Head of the Ootori Corporation. Spanning in several venues but primarily focusing in the medical field, the company is unfailingly one of the leading businesses in the world. Ootori is relentless and ruthless when it comes to dealings with his company as, for example, four years ago, he forced his father into retirement after a corporate takeover led by Kyoya. Known for his cold personality and handsome looks, he is much sought after by women. What was speculated of Kyoya just 'batting for the other team', it appears that he simply had a hidden relationship. Fujioka Haruhi (29) is one of Tokyo's finest young lawyers. Practicing civil law, she is a rising defense attorney that has earned the trust of many of her clients and brought more recognition to her firm. She is dubbed the Angel of Tokyo for her unfailing sense of justice and never wavering when it comes to her moral beliefs, she is proudly willing to defend anyone that seeks her help.**

**Ootori and Fujioka have attended the prestigious Ouran High Academy associated mainly with the upper class of society. Fujioka was the first scholarship student to attend Ouran. Ootori was Fujioka's upperclassmen and is speculated the two have attended the same club. Not long after the two's graduation, they attended the same college with Fujioka graduating at the same time as Ootori. It is speculated that it was the time when attending school together did this love blossom. However, is Ootori really the heartless man many believe he is? Or was he simply charmed by the righteous persona of Fujioka? Or was it Fujioka that succumbed to the temptation of the devil himself?**

* * *

"Tamaki!" Yuzuru cried as he suddenly opened up the door to his son's room with unnecessary force.

Tamaki, who is currently being fitted for a new business suit, turned to look at his father with a perplexed expression. The tailor ignored the outburst of the man who hired him and focused on his work. He still retained the same boyish smile and aura that resonated off of him from his high school days, but now, his eyes shined with a hint of wisdom that he obtained with age. Visibly, he looked more mature and observant than he was before. However…Tamaki…was still Tamaki.

"Father! Is something wrong? Did Antoinette Jr. get hurt? Don't tell me! Oh no. Call the animal paramedics doctor person whatever! Call in the coast guard! No wait, was she captured? OH NO! How will Antoinette forgive me for allowing evildoers take her daughter! Father, I have failed as a guardian to-" Tamaki cried out frantically as he pulled away from the tailor and rushing towards his father with tears and worry in his violet hue orbs.

Yuzuru placed a finger on his son's lips and shook his head, "No! It's worse…I…LOST A BET TO YOSHIO!" He then placed both hands on the side of his head as he groaned irritably at the realization of that fact.

"Eh? Father…what do you mean? Did Ootori-san win in a game of online Mahjong with you again?" Tamaki asked innocently.

His father shook his head and his visage continued to be grim, "Worse!"

"What is it!?!"

"During your 2nd year at Ouran, Yoshio and I made a bet stating that his son would marry Haruhi. I bet that you would marry Haruhi!" Yuzuru explained with eagerness and fervor.

Tamaki began thinking about Haruhi again. Oh how long was it since they last met? Ah, she always said that she was busy. Then again, he was always busy too. Oh, he would visit her again. Come to her apartment and she would be in awe in surprise. In fact, she would say that she had always missed him and that every day, she prepared another plate of food for him just in the hopes that he would stop by and try her cooking again. _Ah…Tamaki-sempai…__My precious Haruhi, don't call me sempai anymore…_

"Kyoya and Haruhi are engaged!"

Tamaki stopped what he was thinking and looked at his father with a broad smile. A little bit confused, he was unable to comprehend the situation. He could only allow his jaw to drop slightly and said meekly, "What?"

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru started taking the steps down their private jet as they eyed the beautiful, red carpet at the end of the stairway that led to their limo. Bodyguards were strewn about the edges of the carpet as they made sure none of the reporters or the fans could try and get to them. They all waved and blew kisses at them as they walked eagerly down. Both wearing their own specially designed outfits, they were a beautiful sight. Two handsome twin bachelors that were millionaires and with a fashion sense of the God of Beauty; what more can a girl want?

They acted their twincest routine now and then and ignored some of the questions in the crowd. It was their first time in Japan in a while, and boy were they excited to see their favorite toy! Hikaru especially! He had wanted to travel the world first and grow up a little before confessing his feelings one more time for the girl. Maybe if he matured up a bit, then perhaps Haruhi would gladly accept being his date to something! He needed that positive attitude. As for Kaoru, he was just glad that the company was doing its best and that his brother was all fine.

"Hey Kaoru. I can't wait to see Haruhi. They'll be surprised to see us neh? He he, wouldn't she be surprised to suddenly find us in her apartment with a whole new line for her to wear!" Hikaru declared as they walked through the red carpet, ignoring others as they went along.

Kaoru chuckled and wrapped on arm around his older twin, "Hai hai. I hope our little toy isn't so rusty. I missed her you know. In fact, I missed the whole Host Club!"

"Even the Shadow King Kaoru?" Hikaru rhetorically asked.

"It's not the Host Club without the one who actually did run it huh?" Kaoru laughed at the joke he had made as they made it their limousine.

The pair waved to the rest of the crowd before Hikaru and Kaoru yelled out, "Okay! We'll both answer only one question! And we're going to piiiicccckk…" They both scanned the crowd before they both simultaneously pointed to a woman in the crowd who didn't really appear to be part of the bigger news media crews, "You! State your question!"

The nervous woman looked around and adjusted her glasses. Meekly, she asked (loudly enough go over the crowd), "You say that the lawyer, Fujioka Haruhi, was an old friend of yours back in school and was both your inspiration in most of the things you came up with in your fashion line. How do you feel about her engagement to Ootori Kyoya? And how will that affect your work?"

The twins looked at each other and blinked. They then turned to look at the reporter who asked those questions and blinked. Simultaneously, they leaned their head forward and said, "Eeeeeeh!?!"

* * *

"Takashi." Hunny said to his cousin as the pair sat together in their old style home. They had been in Japan for over a month now as they oversaw the creation of several dojos in the country. Now in Tokyo once again, the pair had decided to take the day off. They were watching the news as they ate their breakfast. Fortunately, Mori convinced his charge years ago to not eat sweets for breakfast.

The former loli-shota was now slightly taller, and looked more like a middle school student now instead of an elementary student. His eyes were fixated on the television as he was watching the news, well…the news of Haruhi and Kyoya were now engaged and that they had probably had been secretly dating. Mori, still tall as ever, ate his rice in peace. He had woken up before Hunny earlier and did his regular exercise session. He had just met his cousin in the lounging room to eat breakfast with him. He nodded his head at Hunny and responded, "Ah."

"I'm happy for Haru-chan and Kyo-chan." Hunny said bubbly with a great, big smile on his face.

"Ah." Mori said, passive as ever.

Suddenly, Hunny got an idea and stood up. He faced Mori with an excited stance and proclaimed, "We should go see them today and congratulate them!"

"Mitsukuni. Tamaki and the twins will be visiting them as well."

"Yaay! It'll be a Host Club reunion to congratulate Haru-chan and Kyo-chan!"

"Tamaki and the twins will be mad that they did not tell them."

"Eh? But Takashi! Everyone was always so busy! I'm sure Haru-chan and Kyo-chan didn't mean to not tell us!" Hunny said with a pout, he didn't want to Mori or anyone to think that Haruhi and Kyoya were deliberately hiding their relationship from them. He had too much faith in them to think that, "Besides! Even if they were hiding it, they must have had their reasons!"

"Ah." Mori nodded in agreement.

"But you know you're right Takashi. We should wait until after lunch before we do. Kyo-chan doesn't like being woken up before then neh?"

"Ah." That…was something Mori definitely agreed with. Although Hunny showed no fear when it came to Sleeping Demon Kyoya (after all, he is the same), it didn't mean Mori was not afraid as well. In fact, he was terrified of Sleeping Demon Kyoya as well. Especially after giving Kyoya lessons on martial arts in order to succeed in his self-defense forces. He was now capable of toppling even Mori…

"Neh…I hope Tama-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan don't give them a hard time…" Hunny said worriedly as he looked out the open sliding door and into the yard.

"Ah. To be honest Mitsukuni, I didn't suspect anything between the two." Mori said. It was quite rare that he gave his own opinion on something as trivial as that. Hunny turned to look at him funny before shaking his head and thinking that the whole fiasco was getting into everyone's heads.

Sighing, Hunny whispered, "Good luck Haru-chan and Kyo-chan…"

* * *

Meanwhile, two bodies were entangled with one another in Haruhi's bed in her apartment. After a night of making love, the pair was tired from their actions and slept peacefully in one another's arms. Haruhi's head was up against Kyoya's bare chest as he clutched her protectively around her back. Their chests rose up and down slowly; clearly they were in a tranquil state of being. Nothing should ever ruin the peace the two had. In fact, it was still before twelve, so it was definitely not a good idea to even wake a certain one up.

Unknown to the now engaged pair, two red-haired twisters were about to arrive at Haruhi's door. A surprised, giddy, outraged, effeminate man would call the house phone to scold/gossip with his one and only daughter. Then, a certain blond-haired prince would call upon the demon lord's cellphone and foolishly interrupt his sleep in order to shout, scream, and moan about stealing 'his daughter' away from him. But…for now, they simply rested. The two were still off in paradise and in the recesses of their dreams.

They would never know what was about to hit them in the next few minutes. They would never know how stressful it was all going to be in the coming months. And who knows what lunacy was going to occur before AND after the wedding. Needless to say…it was always calm before the storm.


	2. Chapter I

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know I haven't updated in months. Let me tell you though, I have a good reason. I actually had this written a week after I uploaded the first chapter. However, as I was working on the other chapters, my computer died on me and I lost all my files. Seeing as I wrote over 10k words for the lost chapters total, I didn't feel the inspiration to write this again. School finally ended so I thought it was once again time to try this again and well...look at this. This got waaaay longer than I expected it to be. The first time I did it, it was only 1000+ words...but wow...look at this. Hopefully, you enjoy reading just much as I enjoyed writing this.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Ouran High Host Club. Or do I? No. No I don't.

* * *

**Chapter I: Dealing with the Idiots**

The early rays of the morning sun penetrated the tinted windows of a certain Fujioka Haruhi's home. The warm light softly fell on Haruhi's closed eyes causing her to stir from her slumber. Uncharacteristic of a 'lady', she yawned without so much as covering her mouth and scratched her back as she did so. She got out of bed and stretched her arms and her legs despite being fully naked in her own home. Her room was a mess. The sheets were strewn about and stained from the activities that occurred last night; remnants of her clothing were scattered about the room. However, her eyes fell on the empty bed and then to the little note on her bedside table.

She frowned. Haruhi had hoped that she would be in the arms of her fiancé, Ootori Kyoya. Her eyes lit up at the mere thought of him and her lips tugged upward to form a small smile. Who would have thought that the Shadow King of the disbanded Ouran High Host Club would propose to her, the Princess and Natural. If someone had told her during her first year in Ouran that she would wind up being hopelessly in love with the Cool Type and eventually marry him in the coming months, she would have laughed her head off and accuse the person of spreading slanderous rumors. However, it was coming true. Haruhi had said yes to his proposal and she couldn't be happier.

Haruhi sat on the bed and took the note. She raised it up to her face and read it. It read:

_Good morning Haruhi. I know you must have been disappointed without me by your side, but unfortunately, I have to attend an (unfortunately) unavoidable early meeting with a business associate of mine. _

_I love you._

_- Kyoya_

_P.S. As an apology, I cooked you breakfast. Please enjoy a scrumptious western meal courtesy of your new fiancé._

Haruhi stared blankly at the note and just smiled. It couldn't be helped. They were two extremely busy people and it was still a wonder how Kyoya was capable of waking up early now. She looked at her digital clock on the bedside table and noticed that the time was ten minutes from 8 a.m. She assumed that Kyoya had probably left not too long ago. Getting up, Haruhi took her bathrobe and put it on as she made her way out of the bedroom and towards the dining table near the kitchen. Sure enough, there it was. On a plate were scrambled eggs, to its side was a glass of orange juice, and next to that was honey-lemon bread. She LOVES honey-lemon bread. Moreover, she loves Kyoya for knowing what her preferences were.

However, before she could even so much as think about eating the wonderful breakfast meal, her phone rang. Well, not her cellphone, but her home phone. Absentmindedly, she didn't bother to check the caller I.D. and picked up the wireless set. Picking it up, Haruhi placed the hearing end to her ear and said, "Hello. Fujioka Haruhi speaking."

"HARUHI!" Immediately, Haruhi placed the damn device away from her nearly broken eardrums. It was none other than her father. As much as she loved him, she was already annoyed of hearing a scream right after waking up.

"Dad. What did I say about you screaming into my ear?" Haruhi said darkly, venomous poison dripping from her tone.

Ranka stopped for a second and gulped at that tone. He didn't like that one bit and he had always been afraid of it…she sure got that from her mother alright, "Umm…you said that you would…not cook me my favorite meal anymore."

"That's right. Now…what do want dad? It's quite odd that you called me this early in the morning. I haven't even got to work yet." This time, Haruhi's evil voice was gone and replaced by her typical sweet and kind voice that Ranka longed to hear over and over again. If only his daughter was a little girl again, oh how he would love to be with her and constantly hug her and…wait…let's get back on track here.

Ranka was grinning from ear to ear in his apartment and said slyly, "Well…Haruhi. Isn't there something important you want to tell your dear ol' dad? Like…something that recently happened that was monumentally stupendous and exciting?"

"Hm. No. Not really." Haruhi said bluntly.

Ranka's face paled and he fell backwards. How could his only daughter not tell him that she was to be engaged to the most handsome and influential young bachelor in all of Japan! "Haruhi! I MEAN! Tell me about you and Kyoya!"

"What about Kyoya and I?""Well…why didn't you tell your papa that he proposed to you!"

"What! Dad! How did you know about that? Were you stalking me again?" Haruhi asked incredulously! Well, it wouldn't be the first time her dad stalked her. He always did when he was worried over her. It wasn't creepy, but it did aggravate her on some occasions considering that he lacked any sense of stealth whatsoever and just became an annoyance while she was out.

"It's all over the news! Haruhi…your daddy is sad you didn't want to tell him that you're marrying the most hunky man of the Host Club ku ku ku." Ranka said chuckling perversely as he imagined Kyoya without a shirt and without his glasses.

"News? As in tabloids? What? How?" Haruhi said as her eyes widened. How did that happen? Kyoya and Haruhi made sure that their relationship was never caught by the paparazzi. It was not so much as to keep it secret from her friends and family but due to how annoying it would be to deal with the reporters and photographers constantly.

"Mhm! Now…you didn't answer my question my sweet daughter. Why didn't you tell daddy that you were with Kyoya? How long have you two been a couple? A couple of months?"Haruhi couldn't ever lie to her father and she only laughed nervously at his string of questions. "Well dad…you see. We haven't been dating for a couple of months…more like a couple of years…"

"WHAT!" Once again, Haruhi placed the phone away from her ear and Ranka continued, "B-b-but…Haruhi! I never knew! Why didn't you tell me? I've been looking for other men to introduce to you. And…and…and…"

"Dad…before you go off the deep end…" Well, it was already too late for that, but anyway, "It wasn't like Kyoya and I wanted to keep it a secret. It was just…you know. No one really asked, and we tried to hide it from reporters. So we didn't want to openly display it. And…it's not like I was lying to you that I was NOT in a relationship with him. The times you tried to introduce me to a few guys, I told you I'm not interested or they weren't my type. I'm…I'm sorry dad." Haruhi said guiltily and sighed. She was in for it now.

"Haruhi…" Ranka said solemnly, "…you are sooooo CUTE! It's okay! Daddy forgives you! Daddy forgives you! My dream is fulfilled. I always imagined you and Kyoya together and it's finally happening!"

Haruhi smiled and felt relief wash over her. At least her father still loved her despite keeping a secret from him for years, "Thanks dad for understanding."

"No problem Haruhi! Now…we need to go dress shopping! Oh! Even better. Let's get those handsome twins to design you a dress? Oh…you would look so beautiful Haruhi! As beautiful as Kotoko! NO! Even more beautiful than your mother, Kotoko forgive me! She will be so happy! But…first though…are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy dad! I love Kyoya and I'm definitely marrying for love. So don't worry, there isn't no 'debt' involved." Haruhi reassured him, giggling happily at her father's worries and the fact that she was actually real happy to voice out how much she loved her fiancé. It was uncharacteristic of her to declare her emotions quite openly but…if she was embarrassed about it, then it would make it look like she was in shame for being with Kyoya, and that is definitely the opposite of what she really felt!

"Good! How did the Host Club take it hon?" Ranka asked innocently enough.

Then…Haruhi froze. "Umm…we…didn't exactly tell them yet…and I don't think they knew we were in a relationship for some years now either. They've been busy doing their business so…I hardly had any contact with them for a while now."

"Haruhi…how big of a secret was this?"

"Well…you tell me. You're the one with the news and T.V. on."

"Let's see…" Ranka turned on the television set and changed the channel to the news channel raising up the volume while it was at it. All over it was the marriage of his daughter and Kyoya. The news anchor just talked about their successes and their reputation. They called Kyoya a ruthless business tyrant and they called Haruhi a wondrous shining knight for the general populous in court. Needless to say, they were completely opposite people if people based their judgment on this limited amount of knowledge.

"So dad? How bad is it?"

"Hmm…well…you're the news of the century at the moment. All the TV stations are using your recently engaged status as their headliners! You're top news Haruhi!" Secretly though, Ranka was yelling to his dead wife that their little angel was a 'star'.

Haruhi groaned and let out a sad sigh, "Augh. I was hoping it wasn't like that. Well…dad, I'm going to have to call you back. I need to get ready for work and eat breakfast…""Oh okay dear! I'm soooo happy that you're with Kyoya. Now, tell me, is he any good in bed. Was he your first!"

"Dad! Too personal!" Haruhi yelled, blushing madly at her dad's comments. Yes, Kyoya was her first and yes…she enjoyed every single time they made love…but that didn't mean that she had to voice it out loud to her father! If she told her father about her sex life, basically everyone was going to know about her sex life! Without even saying a good bye, Haruhi hung up the phone with her face still as red as a tomato.

Suddenly, her stomach growled hungrily which snapped Haruhi from her thoughts. She looked back at the breakfast, which probably had become cold already and sighed. She had a feeling that things were going to be quite hectic…speaking of hectic, she wondered if Kyoya already knew…

* * *

_One Hour Earlier…_

Kyoya eyes opened. A dark aura encircled around him and the sleeping beauty that snuggled up against his chest was none the wiser. He felt murderous and ready to kill. Why he felt that way was obvious. His cellphone was ringing and playing the annoying ringtone Tamaki had inserted as his personal 'theme song' of him. Not only was he woken up from his peaceful slumber before intending to get up, but also the idiot woke him when he was snuggled up comfortably next to Haruhi. Blood will be everywhere…

The annoying ring was getting louder and louder. Kyoya looked down at his fiancé and saw her face scrunched up at the noise. Hastily Kyoya picked up his cellphone, flipped it open, and placed it against his ear. The only reason he would ever bother answering the damn phone despite his mood was to ensure that Haruhi would not wake up over a certain blonde king's idiocy.

"Ta. Ma. Ki." Kyoya said darkly, accentuating each syllable in his friend's name, "You better have a good reason for calling at…" He turned lazily to look at Haruhi's digital clock and saw that it was ten minutes after seven in the morning. "7 a.m. in the morning." Granted, he was going to get up at 7:30 for a business meeting at 8:15, but that didn't mean he didn't value the few minutes he had for a good slumber.

Tamaki gulped and almost calmed down but he didn't falter, his daughter was on the line here! "Mother! Why is our daughter marrying you! That is a no-no! Daughters can only marry their fathers! Bad mother! Bad!"

That was why? That was why Tamaki woke him up? Over something as foolish and idiotic as that? Kyoya got out of bed and put on his boxers before replying, "Are you still going on about that? We're 30 already Tamaki. It's about time you stop thinking us as mother, father, and daughter!"

"But…Mommy! We're a family. And I demand to know why our daughter chose mommy over me. It would have been wonderful! Every day our daughter would…" Tamaki started his rant and at that point, Kyoya began to ignore his foolish friend and instead made his towards the shower after getting a towel from a cabinet.

"Shut up." Kyoya said darkly after he was fed up listening to his friend. After hearing his friend gulp and became quiet, Kyoya calmed down slightly and continued, "I love Haruhi. So I am marrying her."

"So…you didn't trap her in some inescapable debt in which the only way out is to marry you?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"No."

"Oh good then. If that were so, I would wholeheartedly have denied this union! I'm happy for you Kyoya!"

"Wait…what?" Kyoya was speechless. He had expected a grandiose rant of some sort telling him the reasons why Kyoya should not marry Haruhi and how he would save his daughter from certain doom from the hands of the Demon Lord. Kyoya would not have guessed that Tamaki would accept all this so easily and so quickly as well.

"Well daddy approves mommy and daughter marrying!"

"But…why?"

"You're my two closest friends so of course I approve. Besides. I already knew you two were dating for quite some time now." Tamaki said calmly, which was even rarer than Kyoya being speechless.

"I see. You didn't mind that I hid it from you and the rest of the host club?" Kyoya asked. He wondered if Tamaki was the least bit mad about that fact.

Tamaki thought for a moment and then found his answer, "Well I was at first. Then I realized how the media was always watching you or Haruhi. I kind of guessed why you two hid it even from me. I would have told father. Who would tell your father. Who would then tell your family. Who would then tell others. And then everyone would know."

Kyoya had to give him credit. Sure Tamaki was a ditzy airhead 90% of the time, but he had to remember that Tamaki was just as intelligent as he was. The Slumbering Demon King was now gone and replaced with Kyoya, the best friend. Smiling naturally, Kyoya replied, "Thanks for understanding Tamaki."

"No problem Kyoya! My pure Haruhi is finally going to become a woman!"

"You do know I slept with her already?"

"NANI! KYOYA! THAT'S BAD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL THE WONDROUS NIGHT OF YOUR HONEYMOON!" Tamaki screamed into the phone.

Kyoya just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tamaki…we're a young couple who's in love and we've been together for four years. Of course we'll be bound to end up in bed together."

"Don't tell me the details. I must continue to picture Haruhi as the symbol of purity that I always thought of."This time Kyoya grinned. Time for a little payback. "Haruhi may be a little angel in the eyes of the public but she can be quite the devil in bed."

"Nooooo! Kyoya stop! Stop!""Oh she can be quite teasing. Especially when she-"

"NO"

"And when she does this little thing with-""KYOYA!"

"Oh and then there was this one maneuver we once tried and-"

"I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyyy!" Tamaki said after finally realizing why Kyoya would torture him like this. Truth be told, he was slightly curious, but as a gentleman, he would not allow Kyoya to defile his mind with such naughty images of his daughter!

"Glad to know you learned your lesson." Kyoya grinned slyly in triumph and leaned against the wall in the bathroom. However, another thing that didn't add up was the fact that Tamaki figured out that they were getting married. It's been only a day since he proposed and he wasn't planning to tell anyone until after he told his family. "By the way Tamaki, how did you find out Haruhi and I we're getting married."

"My father told me…but I think he got it from the news." Tamaki said, leaving a silent 'why do you want to know?' at the end of his sentence.

"I see. This could be troublesome. If the news knows then they're going to make a frenzy out of it. Tamaki, make sure you don't tell anyone else. I have a feeling this would be an _interesting_ day at work."

"Sure thing Kyoya. Oh and congratulations!" Tamaki said giddily before finally hanging up on Kyoya. The former Host Club Shadow King just sighed as he looked at the sleeping Haruhi from the open doorway that led into her bedroom. She rested so peacefully that Kyoya wouldn't dare wake her up over something as trivial as this. Although he would have been glad to warn her about the oncoming onslaught of the media, he was certain that Haruhi could take care of herself. Besides, he had a feeling that she didn't need it anyway. With that in mind, Kyoya proceeded to take a shower and after dressing in spare clothes he left in Haruhi's apartment in her closet, Kyoya decided to cook his lover breakfast as a token of his love before heading off to work.

* * *

Hikaru's elbow rested on the limousine as he glared angrily at the outside world. His brows were furrowed and a slight scowl was present on his face. He was seething. He was angry that he had lost his opportunity to confess his feelings to Haruhi. Then again, he also blamed himself for not keeping much contact with the beautiful lawyer aside from the occasional emails. When was it did Kyoya and Haruhi ended up together? That was the confusing part…then…a memory surfaced in his head and his eyes widened.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted. His younger twin who was lying down on his seat in his limo looked up and wondered what his brother wanted.

Kaoru had to admit that Hikaru did indeed mature over the years. If he were anything like his younger self, he would have been kicking, screaming, and complaining the entire ride. Instead, he was just thinking and seething silently. Kaoru smiled at his older brother and wanted to congratulate him, but instead, wanted to listen to what he had to say first, "Yes Hikaru?"

Hikaru couldn't believe it! How could he have been so foolish. The answer was right before his very eyes. He knew when exactly he lost Haruhi to that foul Shadow King and he remembered it quite clearly. He looked darkly at his twin and continued, "I think…I know how Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi got together!"

Kaoru sighed slowly in his head and got up. This was going to be interesting. As much as he loved his brother, Kaoru was just annoyed when he got like this. Over the years when he was thinking about Haruhi, he would ponder about theories that concerned her and her love life. For example, 'what if she was with Tono all along?' or 'what if she was with Mori-senpai?'. Yet, Kaoru couldn't help but find it amusing that not once did Hikaru ever consider Kyoya taking Haruhi away. This was a first and Kaoru was even wondered what his brother came up with this time, "Oh, well then brother, do tell. I'm curious." Kaoru said with a knowing smile.

Hikaru gulped and nodded, "Well…remember four years ago when Haruhi graduated from law school? She and Kyoya went to see us off since everyone else was gone…"

Kaoru looked at his Hikaru with wonder. The younger twin couldn't help but nod his head. He remembered now…

* * *

_Four Years Ago…_

"Haruhi! Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kaoru playfully asked as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Hikaru wrapped his arm on Haruhi's other shoulder and continued where Kaoru left off, "You could be our toy and legal advisor! Imagine…we can sleep…in…the…same…bed."

Haruhi just sighed and chuckled as she pulled away from the twins. She smiled at them and shook her head, "You know it's always been my dream to be a lawyer. I just can't drop all that just to be with you y'know. Although I do appreciate the offer." She gave them a small wink that instantly made Hikaru's heart flutter which Kaoru noticed with amusement.

Kyoya stood in the background standing against the pillar two feet from them with his arms crossed. He gave them his regular Host Club smile and didn't say anything more. Kaoru noticed him from the corner of his eye and decided to join them while Hikaru and Haruhi chatted with one another. The younger twin placed his hands in his pockets and grinned at the Shadow King as he said, "Well Kyoya-senpai. Looks like it's just you and Haruhi now."

"Well good. I can finally have some peace and quiet. Japan isn't big enough to have the entire Host Club be in it." Kyoya smirked as he made one of his rare jokes. This didn't go unnoticed by Kaoru but simply took it in stride rather than acting surprised like Hikaru and Tono would probably do.

"Ha ha. I guess you're right. But still, seeing the Host Club breaking up like this is kind of hard." Kaoru sadly stated as his expression became downcast.

Kyoya just shook his head and simply said, "We're not breaking up. We all have our lives and eventually, we'll all meet again. In due time."

Kaoru didn't say anything and simply accepted it. The entire Host Club did grow up after all. Kyoya learned how to more open to his closest friends and even Haruhi began to enjoy the weird and annoying antics they did. Even Kaoru and Hikaru knew what was important and knew that life wasn't always fun in games. However, he couldn't believe it was Kyoya that became the one that comforted him by telling him that the group was going to be together again one day.

It was the day Hikaru and Kaoru would be leaving for Europe for a tour of their own fashion line. So many things had to be done and contacts had to be made. Fashion was a demanding service and if there were anyone that could thrive in it, it would be none other than the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki was in France with his mother at the time, and Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai were in the U.S. for training purposes. It was just Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Haruhi left. Sadly, two would be gone in just a short bit.

_**Flight 17 is now boarding. **_

"You know Hikaru; your family has their own private jet. Why don't you use that?" Haruhi asked curiously. It was true that they had their own jets but Haruhi couldn't fathom why they decided to use a public airliner.

"Well, Kaoru suggested we should so that we could meet some others that are in First Class…plus we're kind of curious. It would be our first time riding with others so it's a good experience." Hikaru said shrugging but with a smile on his face.

Kaoru checked his watch and heard the announcement. He turned to Hikaru and called out to him, "Hikaru! Let's go. Unlike our private jet, this plane won't wait for us!"

"Well that's our flight. Email us some time okay Haruhi?" Hikaru said sadly as he proceeded to hug her. She kindly did the same and whispered a little 'sure' before letting go.

Hikaru and Kaoru began walking away together as they waved back at their two friends. As sad as a parting it was, they knew they were going to be together again some day. They boarded their flight and sat in their seats. Hikaru and Kaoru looked out the window and saw Kyoya and Haruhi standing in front of the large windows talking as they waited for the plane to take off.

Although they couldn't see the twins, the twins could see them. Hikaru in particular couldn't help but notice how natural they were at talking with one another. They were smiling together and seemed to be quite at ease. He guessed that like everyone else, they grew closer because of their bond to the Host Club, but Hikaru couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more. Turning away, he waited for the flight to take off along with Kaoru.

However, as the planed started heading off towards the runway. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the window one last time to catch a glimpse of their two friends. Although they were slowly gaining distance and the pair started getting farther away, the twins noticed that the Shadow King and the Host Club's Natural slowly intertwined their fingers with each other…

* * *

"I think…Haruhi and Kyoya were together then!" Kaoru exclaimed with fervor and understanding.

Hikaru only nodded as he placed his forehead against the glass of the window. "How could I be so stupid Kaoru! I should have known!"

Kaoru patted his brother's back and softly said, "It's not like we had any real proof. Maybe our eyes were tricking us back then but who knows. So…how do you feel?"

"I feel hurt. Then again…I wonder why they kept it a secret from us. Haruhi emails us regularly and she never mentioned it."

"Well…she is a hotshot lawyer and he is one the front page of every business edition newspaper. Maybe they didn't want the media to know?""Even so…why did they hide from us? Aren't we all friends?" Hikaru said as he just slumped down on his seat.

"I think, Hikaru, that you're more hurt from the secret rather than you losing to Kyoya-senpai right?"

Hikaru remained silent on that matter. Sure, he was sad that he couldn't ask out Haruhi anymore, but there was also a part of him that was ecstatic that Haruhi was happy and was going to be the one she loves even if it wasn't him. In fact, it did sting more that the pair kept their relationship a secret.

"I…I'm happy for her…and Kyoya-senpai too. They're our friends and they've had their reasons. But…it seems they're happy with each other. Haruhi would never marry Kyoya unless it's out of love, unbelievable as it sounds, and even if Kyoya had a debt over her, she wouldn't agree to marriage. So I'm happy for them." Hikaru mumbled.

Kaoru placed both hands behind his back and leaned on his seat to get into a relaxing position. He was proud of his brother. He felt the exact same way and he knew that they were finally mature enough to understand the value of their relationship. Jealousy or sadness would not hinder Hikaru's feelings for the Shadow King and Haruhi. "So…you know what this means right Hikaru?" He grinned mischievously, which caught Hikaru's attention.

Hikaru knew what Kaoru meant, "Oh…I know what it means. It means we…"

Hikaru and Kaoru intertwined their hands together and freely exclaimed, "WE GET TO DESIGN HARUHI'S WEDDING DRESS!"

Their chauffeur couldn't help but sweat drop at the display. He had been serving these twins for years now and he still couldn't get used to the whole twincest thing…

* * *

"Keys. Check! Wallet. Check! Purse. Check! Briefcase. Check!" Haruhi said as she listed all the things that she might need for work that day. She looked at herself in the mirror after checking all the necessary things and straightened the business suit she was wearing. It was fully black suit with a white undershirt with a black tie. It wasn't anything fancy but it served its purposes. The skirt ended a little above the knee and she made sure that she wore matching heels. She decided that she didn't wear her long hair in a bun today; it wasn't as if she was going to be meeting any clients.

Looking at herself, she noticed the large glow she had around her. Haruhi blushed. She knew that she was just too happy from the engagement and felt giddy at the prospect. As unique as she was, she was still a girl. She was finally getting married. Although she knew that everyone in Japan already knew, that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying the day. She walked towards her apartment door and opened it to find two identical looking people grinning at her from above.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! When did you get back?" She said happily, not at all surprised by their sudden visit. Haruhi took a step to embrace the pair and wrapped her arms around their neck. She was too much in a good mood to push them away just for work.

The twins eagerly hugged her back and then separated from her. They continued to grin mischievously and Haruhi's smile turned to a questioning look.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru started.

"We heard…" Kaoru continued.

"That…"

"You…"

"ARE GETTING MARRIED TO KYOYA!" The both finished enthusiastically and then proceeded to hug Haruhi senselessly.

Once again, Haruhi was at a loss for words, as two more important people in her life knew about her engagement already! Quickly she pushed them off and said, "You know already? Geez…" She sighed and pouted slightly, "You two aren't mad that Kyoya and I kept it secret?"

"_So cute!"_ Both twins thought.

"Well…at first we were." Said Hikaru smiling still.

"But we realize that your happiness comes first."

"Besides…I want to design your wedding dress.""Oh me too, let's add a lot of frills Hikaru.""No no Kaoru, we should make it sexy yet simple at the same time to tease Kyoya-senpai!"Haruhi shook her head bonked both their heads in annoyance, "Guys. What's this about wedding dresses? Kyoya proposed to me yesterday and I would much appreciate it that I don't have to worry about those things right now." With that said Haruhi walked past them after locking her apartment and proceeded to head towards the elevator. The sun's rays shining down on her as she walked away standing upright and in correct posture.

"Haruhi…where are you going?" Kaoru asked as he and his brother followed her.

"Isn't it obvious? I have work."

"Can we come Haruhi?" Hikaru asked excitedly. He always wanted to go to Haruhi's workplace and if he was there, he was sure that he and his brother could show off their 'brotherly love' to all of Haruhi's coworkers.

"Might as well…you're just going to follow me anyway." Haruhi sighed and the elevator door opened up. She stepped along inside and the twins followed suit.

"You know us too well Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed and both twins once again wrapped their arms around Haruhi.

Haruhi just smiled and nodded. She was surprised at first that the twins were so accepting. That made her feel relieved that maybe, just maybe, that all her close friends weren't mad at her secret relationship with Kyoya. Maybe that was one reason why she allowed the twins to follow her to work. Another reason was that she was just in too much a good mood and needed two close friends to talk to about her engagement (a girl has got to brag after all) and to catch up with the twins. And probably the most important reason of all was that she was just going to be doing tedious but easy paperwork and she would probably get bored out of her mind if she had to do that sort of thing in her current state. Secretly, Haruhi hoped that the twins wouldn't cause too much of a commotion in the office.

One thing Haruhi and Kyoya seemed to overlook was…how was the office going to handle the news?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh yeah, I'm open for suggestions for a variety of things. Go ahead and suggest funny scenarios you want to see. Hell, I'm even willing to let you guys create some OC's (of yourselves if you want) to be included into the story. The story is all about character interactions after all and the more interesting characters the better. Only rule for OC's is that it has to be a Japanese Family and First Name. Sorry! Well, that's all I have to say. Review please! Also, first two people who comes up with an Original Character will be Haruhi's and Kyoya's secretary! Until next time!


End file.
